


a god's treasure

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Violence, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), So be warned, Supernatural Elements, and i mean only a reference, but blink and you'll miss it, not between any of exo or krischen, the barest hints of greek mythology, the use of chinese names is very liberal here, there's a little bit of sesoo in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: His temple had been desecrated by mercenaries.His people had been slaughtered and violated in ways he could never fix.And his guardian was still in the temple--protecting it with his life.The last thought sent another crack through his control and he had to bite down on his tongue to stop the hissing curse he wanted to let out. If any of those men had hurt his dragon, there would be no end to the torment they would receive once he had his hands on them.“I’m going.” He said, and he was gone by the time they regained their vision.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	a god's treasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:**#361
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope the prompter enjoys this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I had a fun time with it and it's one of the few of my fics that I'm extremely proud of. Also, I tried to do something a little different by incorporating their Chinese names rather than their Korean ones, so enjoy that? The list of who is who will be shown below so that there is no confusion (please go easy on me if I messed up with any translations, this was very experimental and I tried my best to double check). Also also, Shifen is Sehun's mother in this, in case some are confused by my wording ^^ There's a moodboard made by me in here as well, so hopefully you have fun with that visual as well (plz don't clown me for the cheesy title, okay, i tried)
> 
> Jongdae: Zhongda  
Baekhyun: Buoxian  
Chanyeol: Canlie  
Kyungsoo: Qingzhu

His sandals dug into the muddy ground with a wet  _ ‘squelch’ _ , rain droplets pelting his exposed face as he continued his slow walk. His thin robes were soaked through and his hair stuck to his forehead, but he didn’t feel the chill of the rain in the slightest. He absolutely adored treading through rough weather like this. It reminded him just how beautiful the earth could be when her wild and powerful nature was left to run free. It reminded him of just how much power he wielded--how his mere  _ presence  _ garnered such a strong reaction from the elements.

The wind whistled angrily as speedy flashes of white-gold light sparked across the darkened sky, clouds swirling in the air like black smoke as freezer-sharp rain fell down to the slippery ground. He could feel the excess energy hum throughout the air, the thunderous storm gathering beneath his chest reacting to the raging tempest surrounding him. He grinned, the expression edging on maniac as he tipped his head back. His robes swayed chaotically from the wild, rebellious winds as he closed his eyes. A loud laugh bellowed from his throat as he savored the chaos surrounding him; the sound drowned out by the screaming winds and the harsh downpour as a loud boom of thunder cracked in the air.

The feeling surging through his veins was one he missed--one he  _ craved _ whenever he entered the mortal realm. He always caused a dramatic reaction whenever he came down from his home in the skies--they all did when they graced the earth with their godly presence. His return specifically brought ferocious, untameable storms, ones that would last days and spread over miles and miles of land. His return also signified an important change humanity depended on if they wanted to survive. A change of seasons; from the warmth of summer to the crisp, cool of autumn.

The power he held over the skies was an important feature for the humans and their lands if they wished to grow enough crops to feed themselves for the oncoming winter. However, the bolts of lightning that struck the ground were always a prevalent danger. They could set fire to trees, shrubbery, and other plants around settlements. Entire fields of rice, soy, wheat, corn, indigo, silk;  _ anything _ under his skies would perish. He could make entire forests blaze against the rain if he so desired. There was no limit for the range of his storms; his power reaching even the outer borderlands between his region, Xiaolian, and the neighboring country, Mengyao. He was as feared as he was worshiped, which suited him just fine. He didn’t care for the human’s love like Luhan or Buoxian did. All he cared about was being treated with the proper respect he deserved. And for the most part, he was. 

Rarely did he ever have to punish humans for disrespectful behavior, and the fanciful little trinkets they offered at his temple were often more than enough to appease his ire if their offense wasn’t  _ too _ impudent. Rubies and sapphires, gold and silver, fine silks and furs--anything that was valuable they brought to him. It was most intriguing to analyze and take apart the various contraptions and technologies they brought, though he mostly gave them to Canlie when he couldn’t figure out how they worked. Canlie was more well-versed in mechanical devices anyway, and the god of fire and forge always managed to make them even better than before.

(Yifan was also fond of the various items his followers, and sometimes the odd person who found him more suitable to be worshiped than Chen himself, brought. Though, what he most treasured were the gems and crystals Chen had managed to find after coming back from his home in the skies. To be more specific, Yifan mostly asked [asked, never demanded, because Yifan was anything but demanding] for gleaming, sunset-orange topaz. He had a fascination with the rock over since Chen could remember, but he never offered up an answer when he asked for one. Merely gave him a deceptively innocent smile before turning away to hoard his treasures)

**~~~~~**

Returning every autumn was an experience he loved and enjoyed to the very fullest. Which meant that he took the longest route possible to reach his temple. He started as far away as he could have--all the way on the other side of  _ his _ city--and meandered his way through the hustle and bustle of everyday human life. He was ignored for the most part, which wasn’t entirely uncommon. The mist followed any creature with god blood running through their veins and hid their true forms from mortal eyes. Sometimes that meant he was invisible to humans, and sometimes that meant he was disguised as another, less noticeable human. If he had to guess--judging on the lack of reactions he encountered from vendors nearby--he’d say he was the former. He didn’t mind not being seen, as it was more fun to simply  _ watch  _ than be a part of a world that wasn't his.

It was...interesting, seeing them interact with each other. Some were kind souls, open and friendly with whomever they crossed. One man, a baker, had given a beggar on the side of the street a loaf of bread and a warm cup of cider. A haggard looking mother of four had indulged her son with a smile and bought the toy he was mooning over, as well as three others for the little girls that hung off her back and front. An older man was tossing seeds and small fruits at a flock of pigeons, laughing goodnaturedly when a girl with a wooden stick tried to lure them in closer to no avail, frown gracing her delicate features as she continued to hobble towards the pigeons. There was an air of warmth and peace as he traveled along the main roads--one that he found himself relaxing into. 

He was close with his brothers, don’t get him wrong. There was a familiar comfort he took whenever he paid them a visit. But the other gods and goddesses were ugly, jealous creatures that often grated on his nerves. They held themselves up to higher standards than humans--thought themselves better just because they were more powerful. It was a philosophy he could agree to a certain extent, yes, but what irked him the most was the hypocrisy that plagued his peers.  _ Yes _ , they were inherently better because they could do things humans couldn’t--live centuries upon centuries, see past the mortal realm into other dimensions, tame great mythical beasts of old, rule entire galaxies, etc--but that power shouldn’t be used to justify the downright petty actions the so called ‘higher beings’ pulled as suitable punishments for humanity. He himself was known to execute extreme punishments on those he felt wronged him, as did his brothers, but there was a method to his madness. He fit the punishment to the crime and didn’t do unnecessary damage to humanity like his kin did. Especially since, as powerful as they were, they could stand to learn a thing or two from mortals.

They were so trusting, so transparent and open with one another. It was refreshing to see. They freely showed their true intentions to others and expected the same in return. It was a novel idea that he wished more of his kin adhered to. Though, he couldn’t deny that just like gods, humans were far from perfect creatures. There were some that would take advantage of that kindness--some who would twist it to fit their own interests just like so many other gods and goddesses do with one another. It was a constant power struggle in the realm of the gods. Everyone looked out for only themselves and used any means necessary to take a single step forward into a higher status.

It honestly made him sick thinking about those who’ve either tried to bed him, kill him, manipulate him or all of the above. He was so tired of having to fight his kin, and come out on top because he was apart of the original six for a goddamn reason. He was Chen--the god of thunder, lightning and the skies and he had  _ earned  _ the right to sit on the throne with his brothers. He clawed his way out of his father’s gullet with his brothers; killed him before he could do any more harm and fought to destroy anyone who opposed him. His family had long ago proven their right to rule over the realm of the gods, but his peers were selfish, envious beings who had bottomless pits for stomachs. Always wanting more, always scheming to steal more power, jewels, rare creatures--anything they could possibly desired they simply  _ took _ .

And he could see some of that struggle--that same bloody, ravenous hunger for  _ more  _ reflected in humanity. He saw that twisted part of humankind lurk in the shadows of his city and it made his blood boil in rage. This was  _ his  _ city and they dare to taint it with their stench? Zhongchi they named it; using the old tongue of his true name--the name tattooed onto his soul, the name only his brothers and Yifan called him--to honor his legacy and plead for his protection. He granted it as payment, of course. How could his pride let him do anything less? How could he dismiss such a flattering display of not only knowledge, but tenacity and humbleness as well? But looking around his city, he wondered what happened to that honor--that humbleness when they asked for his protection and blessing.

It all went to waste when the new governor was elected into office. Not because of his strength as a leader, but because of how much coin he happened to own that lined the pockets of the city’s nobles. The new governor of Zhongchi had made the border requirements less restrictive at the behest of his benefactors--lax enough for unworthy insects to sneak past and set up shop. He  _ despised  _ what they did to his city, how they poisoned his pride and joy and tainted the previous ruler’s home. It made lightning crackle beneath his skin and thunder echo in his head from the strain of reigning in his temper.

Outwardly, Zhongchi was welcoming and bright. Paper lanterns often decorated the streets and homes that lined the main roads, giving the city a mellow sort of feel. The lanterns would each have a single roaring, golden dragon head painted onto a background that matched the season. (It was a tribute to Yifan that Chen never got tired of seeing, especially since it made his guardian's eyes light up like nothing else) Now, the lanterns were alternating between a rusty orange and a deep yellow; representing the warmth of summer shifting into the harvesting season of autumn. Stalls filled with delicious smelling food, colorful clothing and intricate carvings and jewelry took up most of the sidewalk space.

The air was filled with joyous cries, shouted prices and the pungent but alluring smell of spices and sweet perfumes. There was also a hint of sea salt and iron swirling around, as the city was near the coastline of Xiaolian. If he looked towards the horizon, he would be able to see the faint glimmer of clear turquoise water. The buildings were made up of elegant and smooth grey stone, reaching and curving towards the sky in gorgeous arcs and sharp angles that spoke of the beauty humans could create. But beneath those buildings hid an ever looming wickedness that plagued Zhongchi. As he drifted closer to the side streets, he started seeing the shady underbelly that had invaded his prized jewel. He did  _ not _ like what he saw--not one bit.

He did his best to keep his irritation under control, brushing past smiling faces and laughing children as he peered into the seemingly oppressive gloom that spread along the alleyway like oil. He could hear ragged breathing and the sound of footsteps retreating deeper into the alley as he stepped closer towards the mouth of the endless darkness. Puzzled, but wary, he drew even further down the alley. It was a small feeling--one most wouldn’t notice--but the warm-chill of the oncoming autumn air left him once he fully entered the blackness. The air got a few degrees cooler and the early morning sun seemed to dim into something closer to late evening. He narrowed his eyes at the change, recognizing a faint hint of demonic power. So more than crime had snuck into his city. The urge to kill suddenly surged up from within and he had to swallow back his anger. Now was not the time to lose control. He could do that only when he found the source of the stench permeating through his city.

He shuffled further into the darkness, pausing when he caught sight of a barely moving lump on the ground. He squinted, eyes adjusting to the dark as he knelt down close to the body. It was a middle-aged man covered in dusty rags and dark, purpling bruises. His eyes were closed and everytime he wheezed out a breath, a wet, hitching noise could be heard, He sniffed the air, the scent of blood, piss and that foul sulfur stench clinging to his nose as the man took his last breath. He looked at the face of the man, memorizing his features before standing up. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the old stranger. While he didn’t know the man personally, he was still a resident in his city. As such, he deserved at least a little respect, and maybe even peace for his soul depending on how he lived in his city. ‘ _ I’ll make sure Qingzhu gets to him first. _ ’ He opened his eyes, getting one last look before he turned his attention to the city behind him.

The people hustling by paid little attention to the alley, the sun shining down on their tanned, happy faces. It was an odd contrast for sure, but he was itching to see what had entered his city since he left. He was only allowed to stay in Zhongchi for the autumn months before winter came and he had to return to his own domain. He would’ve preferred to stay down on earth, but having too many gods on the mortal plane at one time could be disastrous for the living beings on it. It was why he kept his followers and Yifan settled in his temple all year round, to offer aid to those who sought his counsel.

However, it wasn’t enough to keep the humans in line; that was clear enough. Knowing that he wouldn’t be on earth directly, the governor had taken advantage and had done whatever he pleased to his city. It was a crime that would not go unpunished--that was for sure. The new governor and the nobles backing him had no idea the monster they just awakened. Chen was not a god that angered easily, but when he was, he turned into a merciless, unforgiving force that would stop at nothing to right the wrong taken against him. Trash and good-for-nothings littered his beautiful streets, death and thievery hidden in every darkened alley, and some low level demon influencing crime while hiding in the shadows. It was disgusting how far his city had fallen in less than a year.

“No longer.” He muttered, sharp energy crackling under his skin as he turned on his heel. He didn’t care that he wasn’t supposed to interfere with human affairs. This went far beyond that. This was blatant disrespect being shown towards him by someone--by  _ pigs  _ not worthy enough to lick the bottom of his dirty sandals. He would rid the filth from his city, one way or another, and he would do it as quickly as possible.

**~~~~~**

‘ _ That was nearly six days ago _ .’ He opened his eyes as he breathed in the air deeply. He tasted ozone, rain and iron on his tongue as he pushed out a breath. Wild energy swirled under his skin, sparks arcing around his fingertips as another flash of lightning lit up the darkened clouds. His fingers twitched and he felt the carefully controlled rage buried inside of him begin to crack open. 

He had let Qingzhu handle the criminals in Zhongchi--trusted him enough to take care of the issue. His devil cats were like no other living creature and they could easily sniff out the souls of the damned, as well as the demonic presence lurking in the underbelly of his city. He knew he owed his brother a favor, but he wasn’t hard to repay. Unlike Buoxian--who could be annoying when it came to owing him back--Qingzhu merely asked for small things to bring back with him down to the underworld. Bracelets, anklets, necklaces, earrings--easy things like jewelry and clothing. Chen had a sneaking suspicion it was for the son of Shifen, goddess of the wind, but he kept his thoughts to himself. If Qingzhu hadn't said anything yet, he would eventually. He was a terribly secretive person when it came to his romantic pursuits, though it wasn't like he had many to boast of. Chen snorted out a laugh, grin curling his lip up as his wet clothes stuck to the contours of his body. 

‘ _ Whatever the case, I can trust my brother to take care of my city. Besides, the real ones who deserve my wrath tenfold aren’t even in there anymore _ .’ The smile on his face dropped at the thought, the winds picking up speed as he continued to walk. There was a certain group of men; wild, bloodthirsty men who had recently breezed through his city. There were rumors that they were backed by a greed demon, one called Huizong, and that they were after the guardian of his temple--that they were after  _ his  _ Yifan. The anger boiling underneath his skin was nearly overwhelming and all he wanted to do was  _ destroy _ when he heard the rumor. But it would do him no good to go on a rampage, even if his most prized treasure was being threatened. He had to keep his cool and act accordingly. Giving into his rage and bursting in would ruin the element of surprise entirely, especially if the rumors were true. He had to wait just a  _ little  _ bit longer and he would have them. His tracking skills were shoddy at best, but Qingzhu’s hellcats had led him in this direction--in the direction of his sacred temple. Just the thought of them even nearing his temple, his  _ dragon _ , made the urge to kill boil inside of him.

"Not yet." He muttered, trying to fight off his bloodthirst as more rain fell down from the dark, angry sky. The wet sounds of his feet hitting the muddy ground blended in with the constant noise of the storm around him, but he slowed to a halt when he heard faint sounds of shouting. He paused, blinking the rain out of his eyes as the misshapen mass in the distance registered in his brain. They were a group of people, but not just any people. The robes they wore, tattered and bloody as they were, were ones that belonged to his temple.

He was absolutely  _ mortified _ to find his loyal people bruised and hurt. It took less than a second for him to appear before them, And when he did, the cries of relief they let out broke his heart even as the wind swept them away. Shuffling them off to the side, he immediately demanded answers as he helped them get to safety. (That and he was worried; worried about his beloved Yifan--his dragon--and why he was nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be found near the surviving pack of his followers)

He always kept a sort of shrinkable home with him, just in case he decided to travel on a whim and wished to sleep alone and away from humanity. There was a worryingly small number of them traveling together--a little over a dozen when he had a staff of over one hundred--and that fact was made achingly clear compared to the lavishness of his home.

Soojung, one of the temple priestesses, managed to gasp out answers as she cradled her hurt grandfather to her chest. The others were huddled off to the side, looking worse for wear. Their clothes were torn and dirty, their faces bruised and bleeding, their eyes hollow and carrying the residue of terror and horror. It made his anger grow as he took in the state of his precious, kind followers. He was never one to share what he considered his and the people who pledged to serve him at his temple were undeniably  _ his _ .

“Mercenaries.” She whispered, tears rolling down her mud-streaked cheeks as she shook. She shakily described what happened, hands clutching at her wounded grandfather like he was the only thing keeping her alive. The word brought a cold chill, shame and regret washing over his mind. He was too late--had wasted too much time tracking them and trying to calm his eager hand. His people were hurt because of him.  _ ‘I need to make this right, if not for them, then for Yifan.’ _

“M-men. Wild, angry men had pounded on the temple doors.” She inhaled a ragged breath, eyes glazed over in fear as more tears streaked through the dirt collected on her face. He noticed that there was some blood drying on her temple, and he had done his best to rein in his temper at the sight. Gently, he reached to wipe the blood away; shushing her confused mumble as he gestured for her to keep speaking. She blinked but did as asked, leaning into his hand as her arms tightened around her unconscious grandfather.

“They demanded we open up, to give them..to give them the guardian.” His blood had frozen ice-cold in his veins. A deep, hollow ache caved in his chest before white-hot rage filled the void.  _ 'If they even laid a finger on Yifan, I'll make sure they'll suffer an eternity of pain.' _ He had thought with a snarl; a bright flash of lightning blinked outside before a sharp crack of thunder sounded mere seconds later. His followers didn’t even flinch at the sound, though they did shoot him worried looks as Soojung soldiered on.

“We refused, of course, but they forced their way inside anyway. We..I don’t know how they managed to get past the wards, but there did seem to be some sort of mage with them once they made it inside.” She swallowed, blinking away the tears from her eyes as she focused on him. Her lip trembled and she had to take in another breath, but she never stopped recounting the details.

“It was pure chaos afterwards. Some started raiding the treasury and alters. Others drew their swords and...and cut most of the men down. Then some..” Her voice cracked as more tears fell from her sorrowful brown eyes.

“Then some took the women and...and…” He shook his head, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her troubled expression. She shuddered under his touch, leaning into his hand before she opened her mouth. There was a fire in her eyes now, determination overpowering the despair as she stared up at him.

“But the guardian--but Yifan had fought most of them off to help us escape to find you.” His breath caught high in his throat, but it was more out of relief than terror. His Yifan was alive, at least, alive enough to keep some of his followers safe.

“He’s still there, back at the temple.” Her voice wavered as she realized what she said, and before she could think any further, he gently patted her head. She looked at him lost, but he shook his head with a barely there half-smile.

“Enough, child. I understand completely. Just know that you’re safe now. I won’t let you get hurt anymore.” He murmured and that seemed to break her because she immediately burst into loud, soul-shaking sobs. The rest of the survivors flocked to Soojung, gathering in close and murmuring soothing words. The sight of his people made something hot and angry curl in his chest, the weather outside reflecting his dark mood as he let the information sink into his mind.

His temple had been desecrated by mercenaries.

His people had been slaughtered and violated in ways he could  _ never  _ fix.

And his guardian was still in the temple--protecting it with his life.

The last thought sent another crack through his control and he had to bite down on his tongue to stop the hissing curse he wanted to let out. If any of those men had hurt his dragon, there would be no end to the torment they would receive once he had his hands on them. They would  _ beg  _ for mercy as he delivered the punishment they so rightly deserved.

“I’m going.” He had said, and his followers had only a moment to register his voice before a loud flash of lightning blinded them.

He was gone by the time they regained their vision.

**~~~~~**

The rage stirring in his gut had never ceased its intensity, even as he entered his temple with a loud roar of thunder. The sound and his arrival went unnoticed by the large group of people surrounding an even larger creature. He recognized the snarling creature as his Yifan, and the sight of his guardian made his soul ache.

In the middle of the main temple hall was Yifan, in dragon form and held back by thick iron chains. They wrapped around his snout to form a makeshift muzzle, slithering around his wings, legs and torso in a painful hold. The dark grey of the chains contrasted greatly to the golden-brown sheen of his scales, rivulets of blood dripping from his snarling maw as he struggled against his binds. Pain and anger could clearly be seen in the slate-grey of his eyes, pupils constricted into thin, black lines as low growls emitted from his throat.

Then men surrounding him were jeering, laughing and looking on with greedy smiles as a woman cloaked in purple robes stood in front of Yifan, palms outstretched and low voice chanting in the old language. Circles of purple and black runes surrounded Yifan’s cowed form, glowing with dark power as curls of smoke rose from the iron chains. Yifan let out a loud roar, struggling even more against the chains binding him as more blood fell from his slashed hide.

“Are you almost done, Meihuang.” A raspy, broken voice questioned. Chen turned his attention to the tall but dead-looking figure next to the woman.  _ ‘Huizong _ .’ His mind supplied and he felt his blood run cold when the woman, Meihuang, spoke.

“Yes, sire. His physical form should form a jewel any minute now.” That was the last straw. He couldn’t take it anymore--his rage would not be silenced. The thought of his guardian, his Yifan being transformed into a mere  _ decoration _ made anger boil him from the inside out.

“ _ Enough _ .” His voice was low and rumbling like thunder as he flash-stepped towards Yifan, hovering near his eyes and above the group near him. The men and mage all jumped at the sound of his voice and his sudden appearance, but Huizong merely gave him an eerily calm smile. He nearly lost his temper then and there for the demon’s impudence, his only saving grace the hopeful look in Yifan’s eyes as he went lax in his binds. ‘ _ My Lord- _ ’ He softly shushed Yifan, sending as much comfort and love as he could over their connection as he easily broke the chains. The magic circles spluttered out of existence a few moments later and the mage fell to her knees because of it, sweat pouring down her face as she panted in exertion.  _ 'Serves you right you filthy mage for laying a hand on my dragon. I should have you hanged by your toes for daring to-' _

_ 'My Lord, please _ .' Yifan's exasperated voice interrupted his rant, a tinge of fondness flitting through his thoughts as his dragon let out a sigh. Chen smiled a little, fingers lightly caressing Yifan's snout. He relaxed into his gentle touch with a groan, body sagging as the strain from before finally caught up to him. Chen hated that he had to be this close to share thoughts, but he was ever grateful for the grounding presence of Yifan in his mind. Because without it, he would have no doubt slaughtered everyone here without a second thought.

“Greetings, Lord Chen.” Huizong grinned, bowing mockingly to him as the rest of his men cowered in fear. 

“What the fuck are you doing to my guardian, lowly demon.” He spat, a spark of sadistic satisfaction flaring in his chest when he saw the minute flinch he gave at his tone.

“We’re simply fulfilling an order given to us, My Lord.” He raised an eyebrow at that but he as how there was no trace of a lie, accepted his answer.

"By whom? Who gave you this order." 

"Why, by my benefactor of course." Chen grit his teeth at the evasiveness of his answer, raising a hand and shooting a lightning bolt at the crowd of men slowly trying to sneak away. Screams and the sound of sizzling flesh and blood reached his senses and he could see the humor drain from Huizong's eyes. 

"Don't play coy with me, maggot. Fucking  _ tell me  _ what the hell you're doing to my dragon or I'll tear it from you with my bare hands." His already thin patience was getting even thinner and he was so close to killing them all he could practically  _ smell  _ their seared flesh already.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Lord." The grimness of his voice spoke volumes.  _ 'This was a pact. A demonic one.' _

"I see." His reply was even and calm, the complete opposite of the internal storm raging inside of him as he turned his head to look at Yifan. The blood had dried a dark, rusty red color on his scales; indents from the iron chains painting his hide in stripes of black as his injured flesh slowly knit back together.

"I'll leave you to my brother, then. Deals with demons are more  _ his _ specialty than mine." Chen kept his eyes locked with Yifan's as flicked his fingers; the low snarls of Qingzhu's hellcats echoing through the large hall as a gaping black portal opened under Huizong. The demon had half a second to let out a scream before the portal swallowed him whole.

"As for  _ you _ ," He broke eye contact with his dragon and glared at the cowering group of mercenaries on the large floor. The sight of their faces made him see red and a flash of lightning covered the room in a white glow, loud boom of thunder sounded from the outside just a few seconds later.

"I'll punish you  _ myself _ . Not only have you broken into my sacred temple, ravaged my people and disrespected my city, but you dare lay a hand on my precious guardian. For that, you will all suffer an  _ eternity _ of pain and agony." His voice carried a depth that shook the foundation of his temple, scaring the mercenaries even more as sparks of lightning arched from his fingertips.

The cries they let out were ones he knew he'd never tire of, not when they deserved their punishment and more.

**~~~~~**

**~~~~~**

"You needn't worry so much, my Lord. I've already started to heal." Chen ignored Yifan's quiet, but fond voice as he spread more healing salve over the scratch on his back. He lightly ran his nails over the flesh of his wings before patting his lower back.

"Turn over. I know I spotted another wound near your ribs." Yifan sighed but did as he asked, gingerly resting on his back as his wings fluttered from obvious discomfort. The sight made his mouth droop into a frown and he leaned down to press a kiss against his chin. It was a soft brush of his lips, but it instantly made Yifan melt back into the cushions and plush pillows supporting his stretched form.

"Started healing my fucking ass." Chen muttered, lip quirking up when that pulled a startled laugh out of Yifan. It made his nose scrunch up and his teeth pull back to reveal a row of sharp teeth and pink gums. It was the prettiest smile he had seen in a long while and made his previous worry fade a little. 

"You've been spending way too much time with Lord D.O., my Lord." 

"Don't act like you haven't heard me swear before, love." 

"I have, but still! To be so loose with your speech is still a rare thing to witness." He teased with a wide grin and sparkling eyes. Chen rolled his eyes a little, gently smearing the salve over the curved red slash starting from the bottom of his left rib and ending near the middle of his sternum.  _ 'How in the world did they get him like this?' _ He thought with a frown, the hand on Yifan's thigh squeezing his bare flesh when he let out a pained hiss.

"So sensitive." He chided, though the sound of his dragon's pain made something in his gut twist. Yifan gave him a sulky pout, reaching up to tug at Chen's fringe as he pulled him closer. Chen grunted softly and held his torso up so it wouldn't aggravate any more of Yifan's wounds.

"You know, you should really pay attention to where your wounds are. What if I accidentally hurt you?" He tried to be as stern as possible, but Yifan's wide and trusting eyes broke him a little. 

"You wouldn't hurt me, my Lord." He sounded so sure of himself, like Chen's failure to protect his people and him hadn't even put a dent in his faith. '_Even after this, how could you still trust me? My oversight and carelessness-_'

"Even gods get full of themselves sometimes, my Lord. Their hubris catches up to them but they learn from their mistakes, do they not?" Yifan's voice was as soft and gentle as the wind, long fingers moving to cradle Chen's cheek as his legs wrapped around his waist. His words brought a wry smirk to Chen's face.

"That has yet to be seen, as even my brothers have yet to truly learn from their own mistakes."

"Then be the first to break the mold. It shouldn't be too hard, right?. Aren't you the oldest and wisest one out of the original six?" There was a playful lilt to his tone as he tilted his head, a cheeky smile curving his lips up as his other hand rested on the nape of Chen's neck. He raised a brow at the hidden tease to his age, but felt a matching smile spread over his face as he leaned forward and rested their heads together. 

"You're an absolute menace, you know that my love?" Yifan laughed again, a pure and lovely sound that made Chen's chest warm.

"Yes, but you love it when I'm like this, don't you my precious Zhongda." He whispered against his lips, smile never leaving even when Chen pressed closer for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yifan refers to Qingzhu as Lord D.O. because that's the name everyone else calls him, like how Zhongda is Chen. The Chinese tranlations of their names are only used by thise closest to them, hence why Chen uses them in his mind and perspetive. Just thought I'd add this in case there was any confusion ^^


End file.
